This invention relates to a method of measuring the concentration of an organic chlorine compound contained in an atmosphere or an aqueous medium and to a device useful for carrying out the method.
Hitherto, chlorine compounds contained in an atmosphere or an aqueous medium, such as a waste gas or waste water, have been analyzed by gas chromatography. Thus, it is necessary to perform the analysis at a place different from the place where the samples are collected.